Things Revealed
by Kawaii Koneko-hime
Summary: Prequel to Fade Away. After the defeat of Galaxia, the Sailor Senshi are still adjusting to a life of peace. They soon find the adjustment unnecessary. When Usagi's family finds out about her secret identity, they become primary targets for a new enemy. Will Sailor Moon be able to keep her family safe? Why does this enemy's power seem so...familiar? Based on Reticklover's TR.


Hi, guys! It's Koneko with (yet another) new story! This is the prequel to Fade Away and the first of the _Shadow Grail _trilogy. You can get more information about my plans for it soon on my website (the address is at the bottom of the page.) I hope you enjoy it!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

_One Thousand Years Ago_

"Sailor Pluto," Setsuna heard the voice of her queen before the royal's elegant body appeared before her eyes. Setsuna immediately dropped into a bow. "No, stand," the queen's voice was lined with urgency and worry. "We don't have much time."

"What?" Setsuna stood. "What is it?"

"I had a vision," Queen Serenity explained. "Something bad is going to happen. Soon. Isn't it?"

Setsuna had a pained look on her face. "I'm sorry, my Queen. You know I can't tell you. It's against the law."

Serenity sighed. "I know. But," she pulled a sack out of her subspace pocket, "you _can _take this."

"What is it?" Setsuna began to open it.

"Don't!" Serenity made her loyal subject jumped in surprise. "I'm sorry, my dear. No one can know what is in the sack. Not even you. Just knowing will put you in serious danger."

"I understand," Sailor Pluto nodded. "What do you want me to do with it?"

Serenity sighed. "Pluto, I know my kingdom will not last much longer. This sack must be hidden between time and space. I don't know where or when. That's for you to decide. Just make sure it won't fall into the wrong hands."

"Yes, your majesty," Sailor Pluto nodded. "Consider it done."

"I must go."

"But my Queen!" Setsuna called after her. "You can hide in time, too. It doesn't have to end like this!"

Serenity gave her dearest friend one last smile. "But I must. I will fight until my last breath to preserve my kingdom, even if I know it's in vain. Take good care of my daughter, Pluto."

Setsuna didn't try to hold her tears back. She knew Serenity's request but fell into a bow anyway. After all, it would be the last time she would ever get a chance to do so.

* * *

_Present Day_

Sailor Moon watched in horror as Sailor Mars, her dearest friend, disintegrated into nothing. She let her tears freely flow. Just two seconds before, the raven haired miko was alive. Three seconds ago, she was doing well. It was amazing what could happen in the matter of three seconds. "No," the blonde princess screamed. "Rei, not you too! Please, no!"

A laugh echoed through the warehouse. It was a laugh that Sailor Moon was growing to hate more and more by the second. She looked to the owner of the laugh, the murderer of her friends. There she floated. Galaxia was high above Sailor Moon and the Starlights wearing a smirk on her face. "Let's see, shall we, Sailor Moon? Now I have the Star Seeds of Pluto, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and," Sailor Mars's star seed floated to the gold clad witch, "Mars."

Sailor Moon had never felt so weak. How could this happen? How did she fail to protect her wonderful friends? She helplessly looked to Galaxia. The only thing that could make this moment worse was… Her eyes widened as she saw something sparkle not too far from Galaxia. Even among the thousands—no, millions of floating star seeds that belonged to the Sailor Senshi of the universe, she noticed that one. "No," she felt a lump in her throat. "Mamo-chan!"

Galaxia's smirk grew. "So you noticed. The prize of my collection so far, the star seed of Earth!"

"Mamoru!" the blonde screamed. She felt a familiar pain her heart. The pain of losing her true love once again. She glared at Galaxia. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

She chuckled and crossed her arms. "Funny. The irritable man that held that star seed asked me the same thing. She then proceeded to tell of her greatest capture.

Sailor Moon felt sick to her stomach. Why had she let him get on that plane? "No! Bring Mamoru back to me!"

Galaxia chuckled. "Don't worry, Princess, you'll be joining him soon enough. Right after this, in fact." She fired a burst of energy out of her hands and at the Sailor Starlights. The three narrowly dodged the attack.

"Enough!" Sailor Moon screamed. The shrill cry amplified thanks to the jewels that decorated her odangos. Galaxia stopped her attack and covered her ears. "Stop this right now! No more! I'm your opponent, not them! Silver Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon's mark of the moon shined brightly. Her beautiful golden brooch opened and the Silver Crystal floated to her hand. Her fuku disappeared and was instantly replaced by the gown of Princess Serenity.

Galaxia laughed. "Is it because you're young or are you just stupid?! I never thought someone would be foolish enough to summon their star seed to fight a star seed collector!"

_In retrospect,_ Sailor Moon thought,_ that does seem like a stupid thing to do._

She shook her head. She had to have a clear mind if she wanted to even have a chance of winning this battle. "Silver Moon Crystal Power!" A silver beam of pure energy shot out of the Silver Crystal.

Galaxia sent forth her own attack. The attacks collided, causing a huge explosion. Sailor Moon ducked and covered her head with her arms but it wasn't enough to protect her from the blast.

"No!" Usagi's eyes opened. She looked around. She wasn't in a dark warehouse across from Galaxia. The star seeds of dead Sailor Senshi didn't float freely in the room. No. She was in the safety of room in her bed. She was surrounded by pink and cheerful bunnies, not the stench of death and sadness. It was just a nightmare.

"It was just a nightmare," she repeated to herself in a whisper. "It's over. Galaxia was beaten two weeks ago. We won, Chaos is destroyed, and everyone's alive and safe."

Usagi gave up on going back to sleep. She knew the same nightmare would plague her. What she didn't know was why the nightmare constantly occurred. She was completely fine after Galaxia's defeat and the week that followed. Yet, the week after that, she started to relive the battle over and over in her dreams. What did it mean?

With that question in her head, she jumped out of bed, waking her sleeping kitten along the way, and walked out of the room. She made her way downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Well, look who's awake before noon!" Usagi's father, Kenji, exclaimed. "I never thought I'd say this but, good morning, Usagi."

Usagi pouted. "Very funny, Papa."

Her mother, Ikuko, laughed at her family's antics. "Good morning, Usagi." She waited for Usagi to take a seat before putting a large stack of pancakes in front of her. "Eat up!"

Kenji sipped his coffee and cleared his throat. "Usagi, your mother and I are going to go out today so Shingo is going to tag along with you."

"What?" Usagi cried. "Why? Can't he stay with a friend?"

Ikuko shook her head. "Unfortunately, his school is on a camping trip that he forgot to tell us about, so his friends aren't in town."

"And we're not letting him stay alone after the cake incident."

Usagi shuddered. The last time her parents trusted Shingo to stay alone, he used it to his complete advantage and in the end, cake was splattered on every inch of the wall. It took days to completely clean up the house. She shook her head to rid herself of the memory. "But he still can't go with me," Usagi protested. "I'm meeting with my friends at the shrine."

"The shrine!" Kenji exclaimed. "That's perfect. The boy needs some divine help in his life."

Usagi sighed. She had gone face to face and won against intergalactic threats and timeless murderers yet she still managed to lose in an argument against her father. "Is there anything, anything at all, I can do to change your mind?"

Ikuko offered her daughter a smile. "Oh, Sweetie, we'll be sure to make it up to you somehow."

Usagi took a bite of her delicious breakfast. "Remember me at Christmas time." She ate the rest of her breakfast and stood. She walked to the stairs. "Shingo!" she yelled. "Come on. We have to be at the shrine in twenty minutes and it takes thirty minutes to get there!"

She could hear hurried footsteps from the kitchen and was about to respond to it when her brother came downstairs. "Let's go."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "You're excited to spend the day with me and my friends?"

"Gee, I don't know, Usagi," Shingo said sarcastically. "Me being surrounded by beautiful older girls doesn't sound exciting at all."

Usagi didn't look amused. She crossed her arms. "If you go anywhere around my friends, you little pervert, I'll cut you up and feed you to Luna."

Shingo rolled his eyes and walked past his sister. "Apparently, someone doesn't know how to take a joke," he mumbled as he made his way to the door.

It was Usagi's turn to roll her eyes. Luna came down the stairs moments later and the blonde picked her up. "He is going to get on my last nerve. I can feel it. I have to get rid of him."

"As long as you don't try to stuff his remains in my mouth," Luna whispered her reply. "I wish you the best of luck doing so, Usagi."

* * *

And that's the first chapter of the Things Revealed. Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!

Read more about my plans for the Shadow Grail Trilogy on my website: www. kawaii koneko - hime. weebly. com (minus the spaces)

Guys, this story in based on my ideas and the ideas of Reticklover in the original Things Revealed. You can find more stories like this wonderful one that need new homes in the Story Adoption Agency! Come on over and pick one you like too!

Also, nominate your favorite story, any fandom, any genre, and any shipping, for a Fanfiction Grammy! Go to www. fanfiction grammys. weebly. com (minus the spaces). The chance for you to nominate is slowly winding down so hurry!

Well, that's all for now!

~Koneko~


End file.
